You Know Calleigh
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: When Eric Gets A Birthday Card From Calleigh Signed, "You Know- Calleigh," His Mind Goes Into A Tailspin.
1. Chapter 1

She signed Ryan's birthday card "xoxo, Calleigh

So…this one was a long time coming. I wrote several others before I was satisfied enough with a fic to post it. I am hoping this is up to everyone's standards, if not; tell me what to work on. Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.

The Usual- Eric and Calleigh are not mine. Sex and the City is not mine. And I do not owe Manolo Blahniks (nor do I own any-but if anyone wants to send me a pair, size 7 please…). Are we good?

She signed Ryan's birthday card "xoxo, Calleigh." She signed Natalia's "Love you babe! - Calleigh." She signed Horatio's "Always, Calleigh." But mine? Mine? I get, "You Know- Calleigh."

What the hell does that mean? Is that girlese for something I am just too dense to understand? Like… "You know you are getting old!" Or… "You know you are a great CSI-but you are not the man for me." Maybe even… "You know I'll never love you the way you love me."

I know it can't really be any of those things, can it? Calleigh would never imply something so cruel, especially on a birthday card; it's not in her nature. But that leaves me back at square one, what in hell's name does, "You Know," mean? Did she write that just to make crazy? And women think that they are the only ones who analyze things to death. Hah. Men do it too. Just not over Cosmos with other men while wearing Manolo Blahniks.

Oh Lord…I have clearly watched one too many, "Sex and the City," episodes with said card signer. Not that I'll ever admit that to anyone.

But back to the matter at hand. To the cryptality of this. I get that she is incredibly dogmatic when it comes to expressing her feelings. She is staunchly against opening up to anyone and very much convinced that if she does, that she will lose everyone's respect. What, is she scared the rest of the lab will find out she is human? But please, you have to give me more than, "You Know," to work with.

Figuring this out, it is taking over my thoughts. At work, I was supposed to be processing prints in the lab when she dropped in, but all I could think about was that damn card. I got caught daydreaming by, not only the second in command, but by the woman I was daydreaming about. Damn Calleigh and her damn card. No, I don't mean that. Not at all. At least not the part about her. Now the card on the other hand…

Right now I am almost at the point of asking her what she meant by that. But we don't do explanations. "I appreciate you appreciating me," and a kiss. Not a real kiss, though I'll take what I can get with her. But no explanation. Not even an, "Let's pretend that never happened," or a, "I hope that won't effect our partnership."

Still, I can hope, on a wing and a prayer, that one day I will understand what makes that woman tick. I know where the accent comes from, and the dislike for losing control with alcohol, those are no secret. But such a vehement need for control, the one that drives her and probably made her sign the card, "You Know," so she would still have that degree of control, that part I don't understand. Wouldn't it be easier for her to just tell me what she wants me to know?

Calleigh and I don't do easy either. We have complicated down to a, "t." We send mixed signals, flirting, and then backing off. I know I threw her for a loop with the kids and marriage comment when we were looking for that ceramic knife. And her taking the blame for my checklist, it may not have been flirting, but it was certainly something. Then we run, Calleigh ran straight to Jake, and, even though I don't do as much running as I used to, I did my share in the past.

So, maybe this is punishment? Calleigh thinks that because I haven't always been perfect that I must suffer in my own personal purgatory. She probably knows I like her and is doing this to make me go slowly out of my mind. That's it. Tomorrow I am going to give her a piece of my mind.

Ah…poor Eric…has he completely misread the situation? Is he going to royally screw this up with Calleigh? And, what exactly _did _Calleigh mean by that? Stay tuned!

Love As Always- 2BlckBlt


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter: csifan19, Tomate, Marija Magdalena, emilypfaan, delkosgirl88, ladyd10, and especially Bella7 who pointed out a flaw in my formatting

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter: sunsetLover, BlueTigress, csifan19, Tomate, Marija Magdalena, emilypfaan, delkosgirl88, ladyd10, and especially Bella7 who pointed out a flaw in my formatting. Love As Always- 2BlckBlt

From Last Time:

So, maybe this is punishment? Calleigh thinks that because I haven't always been perfect that I must suffer in my own personal purgatory. She probably knows I like her and is doing this to make me go slowly out of my mind. That's it. Tomorrow I am going to give her a piece of my mind.

On With The Story:

Where is she? She wasn't in ballistics. Maybe checking in with Valera? Lord knows that woman is good with DNA but can make some unfortunate errors.

I have to find her though. We need to talk. Correction. I need to talk, and she needs to listen. Then she has a lot of talking to do. Of course talking isn't a problem for Calleigh, explaining anything that isn't scientifically based is the problem.

Gun striations, angle of entry, the way a crime scene progressed; she could explain all those in her sleep. Hell, she probably does. We all probably babble CSI-speak in our sleep. Finger prints and striations, I am willing to bet we talk out loud some pretty strange stuff. But trying to express how she feels? I don't know if she could do it when injected with truth serum. Now that might be an idea…

Oh! There she is! She must just be coming in for the day…hmm…its 9:30; she's late. Doesn't matter though. We still need to talk.

"_Calleigh!" Eric called out for Calleigh._

"_Hey Eric! How was your weekend? Did you do anything special for your birthday? I am so sorry I missed it, the conference Horatio sent me to was less than exhilarating. And my flight got canceled last night up in Charlotte, so I just got in."_

"_And you came straight here?"_

"_Hey, crime never sleeps!" Calleigh managed a quip even exhausted._

"_True. Since you're here though, we, uh, I need to talk, to you."_

"_Sure, shoot."_

"_Not in the middle of the lab. Meet me outside on the steps at lunch." Eric spoke with quiet determination._

"_Eric, what's going on?"_

"_We'll talk at lunch. I have a meeting with Horatio in five."_

"_I leave for four days and you get in trouble?"_

"_Nah…But I have to get going. See you at lunch."_

Okay…I lied. I don't have a meeting with H. But I had to get away. I have to be able to confront her today; and if I stayed any longer, I'd have been a goner.

-Lunch-

"_Okay Eric, what's going on?" Calleigh asked quizzically as she approached Eric on the steps._

"_The birthday card. You signed it, 'You Know-Calleigh.' What does that mean? Do you have any idea how crazy that card made me over the weekend? Do I know what? Do I know that you think I'm good CSI? I am hoping you do. Do I know that you think I am worthy of your trust? I think so. Do I know…Do I know…I don't know what I know. Why don't you tell me what I know? Or what you think I know."_

"_I do think you're a good CSI Eric, I wouldn't have covered for you with the list if I didn't have the utmost faith in your abilities. And you know I'd trust you with my life, I do, every day, we're partners. I let you hold a gun to my head. That's trust." Calleigh knew she was rambling, but talking about emotions was not her forte._

"_I never thought I'd see the day Calleigh Duquesne babbled."_

"_If you want your answers you'll have to give me a chance to give them to you."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_Okay. Good. What you really need to know though, and what I meant on the card, and that I hoped you would understand, was that, I…I care…I love you."_

_A/N:_

So, Calleigh does trust Eric, and believe in his abilities as a CSI, more importantly though, she loves him! How will Eric respond?


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to my reviewers: Le Pecore Nere, lunavixen, Ella-Melanie, Emily-brat, csifan19, BlueTigress, Bella7, emilypfaan, sunsetLover, and Tomate!

Love As Always- 2BlckBlt

From Last Time:

"_If you want your answers you'll have to give me a chance to give them to you."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_Okay. Good. What you really need to know though, and what I meant on the card, and that I hoped you would understand, was that, I…I care…I love you."_

On With The Story:

"_Com'on Calleigh. You can tell me any…You did tell me any…you love me? I mean I knew, or thought, or at least hoped you did. Wait. You love me?_

"_Eric! You know I don't do the 'sharing my feelings thing' well. Somehow I didn't inherit that normally inborn female trait. I did mean it though."_

"_That you love me?" Eric asked this with almost boyish optimism._

"_You know."_

"_Damn it Calleigh. Don't go all mysterious on me."_

"_I'm sorry Eric. I am. And I do love you. And I am doing my best not to run as quickly as I can in three inch heels to my lab and lock the door so I can either laugh or cry at how crazy it seems to me that I actually said it out loud."_

_Laughing, Eric responded, "It's okay, Cal. We know who wears the pants here. You play with the guns, and are the emotionally stunted one."_

_At that Calleigh erupted in giggles. "You made me laugh. No, you didn't just make me laugh, you made me giggle! Like a girl!"_

"_Well, you are a girl. That is why I like you, and not say, Wolfe. You have beautiful golden hair, and green eyes that aren't just green, sometimes they are a deep, twinkling, emerald green, others they are more the color of the ocean when it is stormy. And you're tiny, but you don't give off that impression. You have a commanding presence. At the same though you know how to, 'work it,' to your own or the teams' advantage. You just dial up the accent, bat your eye lashes, and you have him."_

"_I do not 'work it!' Okay, maybe I do. But it works. It got you."_

"_Oh, so I am nothing but a victim of your Southern charms?" Eric protested weakly._

"_Don't you know it?"_

"_On that oh-so-adorable note I say we get back to work. H doesn't give extended lunch hours for 'sorting out feelings for your partner.'"_

-Back In The Lab-

Focus Delko. Matching prints equals suspects. Finding suspects means I get paid. Getting paid means I can take Calleigh out to dinner. Got to focus. No. Not on Calleigh. On the prints. And then on the marijuana from scene Wolfe went to. There we go. Think about Wolfe. There is someone unsexy to think about. Now we are getting somewhere.

Where should I take Calleigh? She has probably seen all of Miami thanks to our job. What the hell, it's 6 o'clock; the night shift will be showing up soon, I should be heading out anyways. It isn't as though I am getting any work done here anyways.

Wait! Is that Calleigh?

"_Cal! Hey! Wait up one sec!"_

"_I'm heading out, what's up?"_

"_To a call? I didn't get the page." Eric was puzzled._

"_No. Home. To a long hot shower. And Phish Food."_

"_I get the hot shower. But fish food?"_

"_Not what you are thinking. The Ben and Jerry's kind. The only men a woman needs." Calleigh defended her current need for large amounts of ice cream._

"_I have sisters. I know the signs; you're stressed. They usually went for bubble baths though."_

"_Did your any of your sisters' job descriptions include massive quantities of fire arms?"_

"_Point taken. What can I do to help?"_

"_Buy the ice cream and meet me at my place in an hour? Oh, and promise not to be scared by no-makeup Calleigh."_

"_Cross-my-heart-hope-to-die."_

"_See you at 7:15."_

_A/N:_

_So…Eric didn't have to ask Calleigh out after all. She asked him in! Now he will be privy to the female ritual of eating junk food when stressed. Oh the possibilities…_


	4. Chapter 4

Like always, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review! That means: nuclear.incident, caligurl93, Le Pecore Nere, BlueTigress, xXThePostXx, calleighsthebest, Bella7, Tomate, black-dahlia75, sunsetLover, and emilypfaan!

You guys are absolutely amazing!

Love As Always- 2BlckBlt

-From Last Time-

"_Did your any of your sisters' job descriptions include massive quantities of fire arms?"_

"_Point taken. What can I do to help?"_

"_Buy the ice cream and meet me at my place in an hour? Oh, and promise not to be scared by no-makeup Calleigh."_

"_Cross-my-heart-hope-to-die."_

-On With The Story-

Something is stressing her out. Was telling me that she loves me that traumatizing? She knows I love her. I mean I told her I love her, didn't I? Aww…shit!

I told her how beautiful her hair and eyes are and teased her about being emotionally inept, but I didn't tell her I love her. Damn it! This would explain the stressing out and the need for massive amounts of Ben and Jerry's. I have to tell her. Now.

Oh! But I have to have ice cream in hand when I arrive, otherwise she might not let me in. I am surprised she even invited me over tonight, unless she invited me over to throw the carton of ice cream at me. Nah…I have never seen a woman waste a perfectly good pint of ice cream. Men are the ones who throw things. Then again Calleigh works with a bunch of guys; I hope she hasn't picked up any pointers.

Pull it together Delko. She isn't going to know you're here unless you knock.

"_Hey there! I thought I heard someone loitering outside my door." Calleigh greeted._

Unless she suddenly gets ESP and knows I am here anyways.

"_Well, don't just stand there and let my ice cream melt! Could you put it in the fridge while I run a brush through my hair? I was almost done pulling myself together when you got here."_

"_Yes! Yeah. I mean, sure."_

"_Calm down Eric, see? No gun." Calleigh semi-seriously kidded._

"_Great. I'll put this away then while you finish up."_

_Three minutes later Calleigh padded back into the living room, "Okay, pick your poison…"_

"_Calleigh…I realized something on my way over. I think I know why you needed your Phish Food. You told me you loved me and I was just so in awe that you felt that way that I made a big mistake."_

"_Yeah, you kind of did. This is why I invited you over now. Here is you chance."_

"_I love you. I know that is simple, but I'd rather say that, than try to say anything more complicated and screw it up. Because right now, right now my heart is racing and my thoughts are going ninety miles an hour. One minute my heart is saying kiss you! Then the next my brain is warning me that you are a ballistics expert and that might be a bad idea. Then again my heart says, 'But she said she loves you!'"_

"_I know this seems to be a bit of a refrain but, try to calm down. I do love you, despite that fact that you too ramble." Calleigh joked._

"_I haven't told anyone I love them in a long time, Cal. I'm allowed to be nervous." Eric reasoned aloud._

"_Yes, you are."_

"_And maybe about this too..."_

I've always known Calleigh would be amazing, though I tried not to let my mind go there too often. I was right. Her kisses can seemingly either tell you everything you want to know about her, or leave you begging to know more. And her skin, it's soft, but not sweetly soft; her skin makes you want to see more. Feeling her pressed up against me was the most dangerous sensation I have experienced, because I knew, right then and there, that she was it.

A/N:

What a revelation! Where does Eric go from here?

A. Does he run for the hills?

B. To the jewelry store?

C. None of the above.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry this took me so long to get out! Classes were insane this week leading up to break! But, since I am on break for a few days, I am hoping to get a couple updates out.

You all were amazing with your reviews! Thank-you to: emilypfaan,

black-dahlia75, sunsetLover, Marija Magdalena, csifan19, Bella7, Tomate, and caligurl93!

Love As Always,

2BlackBelt

-From Last Time-

I've always known Calleigh would be amazing, though I tried not to let my mind go there too often. I was right. Her kisses can seemingly either tell you everything you want to know about her, or leave you begging to know more. And her skin, it's soft, but not sweetly soft; her skin makes you want to see more. Feeling her pressed up against me was the most dangerous sensation I have experienced, because I knew, right then and there, that she was it.

-On With The Story-

"_You know Eric; you are a better cure for stress then Ben and Jerry's."_

"_Good to know," replied Eric chuckling, "hearing a pint of ice cream was better than you could really give a guy a complex."_

"_I think I still want the ice cream though. I haven't had dinner yet, and Phish Food sounds like a good call."_

"_Ice cream for dinner Cal?"_

"_You apparently still have a lot to learn about women. Popcorn and our personal favorite chocolate bar can work as dinner when our mood dictates."_

"_And to think women tease us about eating red meat…" Eric commented in response._

"_Cal, I, um, was wondering, do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?"_

"_A date? The two of us?"_

"_Well, we could invite Settler too if we wanted to spice things up at the lab…"_

"_Touché." Calleigh accepted his kidding._

"_Yes, the two of us. I'll pick you up tomorrow at five. And wear jeans, nothing dressy."_

"_Just what do you have in mind?"_

"_Curiosity killed the cat Calleigh."_

"_Okay, I'll wait, but I want one thing in return."_

"_What's that?" Eric questioned in return._

"_Your lips."_

Eric and Calleigh came together for a spine-tingling kiss. Passion was emanating from each of them, and both knew what they wanted. Eric gently pushed Calleigh back against the sofa and they laid down, flush against each other. After several more kisses of exploration, where they claimed the other with their lips, tongue, and teeth, they broke apart.

"_Eric, believe me, I want this, but right now, it isn't the right time. Besides, I don't want you to think I'm easy."_

"_Easy Cal? I have been after you for years! You were difficult; does that make you feel better?"_

"_No, it doesn't." Calleigh responded quietly._

"_I'm sorry Calleigh. I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_You didn't. You were just right. That's all."_

"_I was out of line. And you know, emotions are allowed. You telling me is the best way for me to know for sure that I upset you. Men may be from Mars, but we Martians aren't psychic. Kay?"_

"_I'll do my best. I have had a lot of practice at avoiding them though. I needed too. Feeling too much with a dad for an alcoholic and a boyfriend who decided to shoot himself in your own ballistics lab isn't such a good idea if you want to keep your shield. And your sanity."_

"_I get it, I do. Believe me, after I got shot, it was a lot easier to try to block things out than to deal with everything, feeling like I was losing Marisol all over again, the idea of possibly not getting my job at the lab back…I get it. But you know, sooner or later the walls crack, and that's if you're lucky. Usually they just fall," Eric explained._

"_That is pretty damn terrifying."_

"_I know. That is why sometimes you need to feel. Even the tough stuff."_

"_You know, you might just be better than any department shrink I have had to see after shootings."_

"_Well, I have spent sometime with one myself thanks to the bullet in my skull. I had to have learned something, you know? But enough of the deep stuff for now. I am going to leave you with your ice cream and I will see you tomorrow. Remember, 5. I'll pick you up._

A/N

Well, not what you guys were expecting I am guessing, but I am pretty happy with it.

Any guesses on where they are headed? 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank-you as always to my reviews! Those would be: caligurl93, CSINaomi, nuclear.incident, EricLovesCalleighForever, Bella7, Tomate, BlueTigress, sunsetLover, and Marija Magdalena! I wouldn't be able to keep this up without you all's kind words and endless encouragement!

Love As Always,

2BlckBlt

-From Last Time-

"_Well, I have spent sometime with one myself thanks to the bullet in my skull. I had to have learned something, you know? But enough of the deep stuff for now. I am going to leave you with your ice cream and I will see you tomorrow. Remember, 5. I'll pick you up."_

-On With The Story-

It's the first date. What if she hates scary rides? I love scary rides! The scarier the 'coaster, the better! Then again, she plays with guns for a living; I doubt she is afraid of a few amusement park rides. And if they do freak her out a little? Well, then I have a chance to kiss her and make it better. If she isn't completely freaking out on me that is.

Is this really a good idea? I mean, it is better than going to a movie where we can't talk to each other, or going to a stuffy restaurant and discovering that neither of us can read the menu because it is in Italian. We will be able to walk around, and talk, and laugh…and exactly what the hell are we going to talk about for that long? It will be the two of us, no Natalia to come in and offer her commentary, or Horatio or send us out to the 'glades for a floater. That is both incredibly exciting and quite possibly scarier than having a bullet rattling around in my brain.

Doesn't matter though. Time to knock on the door, and yes, this time I am actually going to knock.

Knock-Knock!

"_Eric! You're ear—"_

"_Nope, I'm not. That is the same excuse you women have been feeding men like me for decades. But that's okay. Go finish with your hair, or your make up, or figuring out exactly pair of earrings match the top you're going to wear, or whatever else you might be still worrying about. Like I said, it's okay. Busch Gardens will still be there. It just might be closed in a few hours when we get there."_

"_Busch Gardens? As in Tampa? The earrings can wait for our next date!" Calleigh exclaimed._

"_Yes, as in Tampa, which means we need to hit the road now, unless you plan on eating breakfast there instead of a late dinner. I didn't realize when I was planning this how long it took to get there."_

"_What is it? 3 hours?"_

"_Four," Eric confirmed._

"_Then we had better get moving! I don't know what time the part closes, but I bet it is before 11!"_

"_Ten o'clock, its summer."_

"_Alright, well, then there goes dinner at the park, but…we will be able to ride the rides at night! I'll take that over greasy food any day!" Calleigh found the silver lining._

"_I figured you be roller coaster girl!"_

"_Yeah, the whole sensation seeking job kind of gives it away; it does for you too you know!"_

"_You'd better drive," continued Calleigh, "I don't know the streets of Tampa very well."_

"_Sure. Let me get the door for you."_

"_I can—actually thank-you." _

"_I know you can Cal, but I wanted to. So, what's your music of choice?"_

"_Oh, you know me, Southern girl born and bred, sweet tea, a drawl, and a country fan."_

_Chuckling, Eric responded, "Only for you Cal."_

"_You know its part of my charm, in fact you have said so yourself! I 'work-it,' remember? So don't tease me! Besides everyone could benefit from a little Kenny Chesney every now and then, and "Summertime," is perfect for today."_

"_Like I said, only for you."_

"_And you love me anyways."_

"_Yeah, I do." Eric said this with surprising ease._

For a few songs they sat in peace, until "Anything But Mine," came on.

"_You're in another world Calleigh, want to clue me in?"_

"_I was in a good place, a far away place, but a good place. This song remembers me of the summer after I graduated high school. Best summer of my teenage years. My five years of, "will-we-won't-we" finally worked out, at least for the summer. Definitely the best one I had ever had up until that point. I had my first in the pool kiss that summer. We would stay out late; he was going into his senior year of college and was four years older, so I knew things would be changing. But those are memories I wouldn't trade for anything. Summer love, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I do. I think everyone has a memory like that. Mine is a camp memory, I went for swimming and met a girl there. She was there for the diving program. We didn't practice together, but outside of practice we were inseparable. For me it was my first locker room makeout session." _

_Eric continued, "You have to love summer love. Even as an adult. But I am looking for more than a May-December now. I want, well, I want it all, eventually. But you know that."_

"_Do you think…that I might be the one of the ones you might want it all with?" Calleigh questioned._

"_I think you know the answer to that."_

"_I think I do too, but I need to hear you say it."_

"_Calleigh, you are the only one I can see myself with."_

A/N:

So…this was them getting to Busch Gardens, we a serious revelation along the way. What will be in store for our favorite couple inside the park? Besides scary rides that is!


	7. Chapter 7

I love you guys! Thank-you so much to the following people: Marija Magdelena, Tomate, emilypfaan, EricLovesCalleighforever, delkosgirl88, caligurl93, restless-mess, CaliWriter, C.H.E.A.R., BlueTigress, and of course Bella7 who gave me an idea on how to improve! How did I do?

Love Always,

2BlackBelt

-From Last Time-

"_Do you think…that I might be the one of the ones you might want it all with?" Calleigh questioned._

"_I think you know the answer to that."_

"_I think I do too, but I need to hear you say it."_

"_Calleigh, you are the only one I can see myself with."_

-One With The Story-

Eric and Calleigh entered the park together, with Calleigh reaching for Eric's hand.

Okay, this is good. She is taking my hand. That means she isn't freaking out. Either that or she is trying to let me down gently. I wish I knew which. Sometimes I swear I can get an emotional read on every person but Calleigh, kind of ironic because she is the woman I need to understand the most.

"_You know Eric, when I asked you about whether or not you could see yourself having kids in the future, in some ways the question was about me. I needed someone to say that even with our lives that they can see themselves having it all, a husband or wife, children, the whole white picket fence deal. Because sometimes I wonder that maybe I am not destined for that. And hearing that you still have hope, it gave me hope."_

"_Who do you see yourself with Cal?"_

By this time Calleigh and Eric had approached the ticket gate.

"_Sir? Ma'am? How many for admission? Sir!?!" A gangly teenage boy prompted impatiently._

"_Sorry. Two adults please." Eric responded and paid._

"_Sure. Enjoy." _

"_So, what's your pleasure? Are you a traditional wooden roller coaster type? Or the scarier the better?" Calleigh seized the break in the previous conversation to move to a far safer topic._

"_You're kidding me right? The scarier the better! _

"_Alright, let's hit the Scorpion then. How about a wager, you survive this, stomach contents intact, I'll buy coffee after we leave, if not, you buy."_

"_Deal."_

Having reached an agreement, they headed off to find the Scorpion, while Eric was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that Calleigh's right arm kept brushing against his left and that sometimes, when the crowd would get tight, their hips would touch as well.

It's like sticking my finger in a socket, but in a good way. Every time our bodies connect, WHAM! A jolt of electricity runs through me. It leaves me wondering when and where lightning will strike next. I could…maybe…

Eric tentatively reached out and put his arm around Calleigh's waist, pausing a moment, giving her a chance to back away. Much to his relief however, she settled into his arm and against his body, letting him know he had made the right decision.

It took a few minutes, as they approached the ride, before either of them spoke.

"_I know you being a man and all that this will probably go to your head but being in your arms in awfully nice." Calleigh mused aloud._

"_I like having you here too. You still want to get on the ride?"_

"_Tough call, but… yes! Your arms will be here. I only have tonight to ride the Scorpion!" _

"_You wound me." Eric volleyed back._

"_Aww…poor baby!"_

"_Now you're just being mean!"_

"_Maybe a little. But you'll think I'm even meaner in a few minutes. Time to get on!" Calleigh was ready to hop on the ride._

"_You really know how to give a guy a hard time Cal."_

Two minutes later, buckled in, Calleigh and Eric were reaching breakneck speeds as they went down a 60 ft drop, and then screaming as they were upside they went around a 360 degree loop. All too soon it was over, and Calleigh got off completely exhilarated and laughing.

Guess I lost the bet. She is never going to let me live this down. On the plus side I get to take her out for coffee later tonight. I don't think losing a bet is supposed to make you feel this excited. Leave it to Calleigh to make my emotions go completely screwy.

"_So, I owe you coffee."_

"_Yep! And I don't want Starbucks either. I want the good stuff."_

"_What 'good stuff?'" Eric asked playing dumb._

"_I want some of your Café Cubano! Preferably made by you!"_

"_You do realize that it is approaching eleven o'clock at night, right? That means that we wouldn't get back to my place until 3am!"_

"_Okay, we'll stay the night in Tampa. I am sure there is a hotel around here we can each get a room at. You can make me coffee when we get back to Miami tomorrow."_

"_That…could work."_

Shit. She thinks I am going to any sleep what-so-ever with her nearby. Yeah. Sure.

"_Okay. I'll book us each a room."_

A/N:

Hmm…Eric and Calleigh in the same hotel? That could only lead to the inevitable. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting so long, but I suffered a concussion which pretty much scrambled my brain, and trust me, you wouldn't want to read anything I have been writing recently! Things are getting back to normal, so I feel safe posting this, but let me know if things are screwy!

As always I'd like to shout-out a thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter: ssbailey, emilypfaan, CSINaomi, caligurl93, Marija Magdalena, BlueTigress, delkolover138, Isabela Coutinho, C.H.E.A.R, and my dear friend Bella7. Without Bella7 this chapter wouldn't have happened!

Love as Always!

2BlackBelt

-From Last Time-

"_Okay, we'll stay the night in Tampa. I am sure there is a hotel around here we can each get a room at. You can make me coffee when we get back to Miami tomorrow."_

"_That…could work."_

Shit. She thinks I am going to any sleep what-so-ever with her nearby. Yeah. Sure.

"_Okay. I'll book us each a room."_

-On With The Story-

Eric was settling into room 112 at a Best Western about an hour after they left Busch Gardens when he heard a knock on his door. He went and looked through the peep-hole, opening it after seeing it was Calleigh.

"_Cal?" Eric questioned some what sleepily. He wasn't expecting her to drop by this late at night._

"_I'm sorry. Never mind."_

"_No, what's up?"_

"_My room is…horrible. It smells like the lab, when we have a dead animal being analyzed." Calleigh sounded every bit as disgusted as she was._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes, seriously."_

"_Okay, let's see what's going on." Eric said, willing to come to Calleigh's rescue even late._

The two walked next door to room 114 and began their search for the source for the offending odor. It didn't take long for Eric to find a dead mouse in the window sill that the maid service had been negligent in cleaning earlier.

"_I think I know the source of your problem. Come take a look," Eric offered helpfully._

"_Dead animal? I think I'll pass. But thank-you."_

"_Do you want me to call the front-desk for you and see about getting a different room you?_

"_Oh gosh—I don't want to get anyone it trouble._" _Calleigh sounded disturbed at the thought._

"_You and your Southern manners never cease to amaze me. Okay then, how about a little midnight tiptoe?"_

Please say yes. Please say yes. Not that anything will happen. Okay, I can hope something will happen. But, I shouldn't get my hopes up. Not with the queen of boundaries being the other party involved. That's okay though. Hope springs eternal right? God, I'm pathetic, even in my head.

"_Umm…" Calleigh seemed truly torn at the possibility, "Okay, but I'm sleeping on the pullout."_

A minute or two later they were back in Eric's room perched on his bed, engaged in what could only be described as an awkward silence.

"_Hawaii." Eric said._

"_What?"_

"_Oh come on, you know you want to play. I say Hawaii, you think…"_

"_Six pack abs." Calleigh decided to play along._

"_That's not how it works Cal. One word responses only." Eric rebuffed, trying not to sound insulted._

"_Eric…" Caleigh's tone seemed to change suddenly. _

"_Cal, its okay. Whatever it is, its okay."_

"_I wish it was. I think I need some sleep. I am going to make up the pullout and get to bed."_

"_Like hell. You are sleeping on the bed. I am taking the sleeper-sofa."_

"_I guess we'll have to fight for it then." Calleigh said._

The absurdity at the thought of fighting over who got to sleep on the pull-out sofa dawned on them at the same time, and they burst out laughing.

"_We'll share." Eric decided._

"_The pull-out?" Calleigh asked incredulously._

"_I am going to chalk that question up to you being very tired. No, the bed. It's a queen. I think we'll manage."_

I think I am playing it cool. At least I hope I am. If she catches on that I am actually looking forward to this then I am screwed. Actually no, that is the problem. I wouldn't be. Shit. Get your mind out of the gutter before she realizes just what you are thinking.

"_Okay, but I better go brush my teeth. I don't think you want to be stuck in bed with someone who hasn't brushed their teeth since 8am." _

See! Hope! Or maybe she just has better manners than the people I went to college with who would drop whenever, wherever. Of course she does. She is Calleigh.

"_Hey, I am going to grab each of our spare change of clothes from the car. I guess that is one of the good things about being a CSI, right? You have a change of clothes on you."_

"_Great. See you in a few."_

Ten minutes later they were both changed into t-shirts, and still wearing their respective jeans. Once again they looked at each other and laughed.

"_Eric, you can sleep in your boxers, your jeans won't exactly be comfortable."_

"_Yeah, well, what will you sleep in?" Eric asked._

"_My jeans."_

"_Ditch the jeans Cal, you'll be more comfortable."_

I may not get a wink of sleep...

"_Not a good idea Eric."_

"_Why not?" Eric seemed convincingly innocent._

"_Not a good idea Eric," was all Calleigh repeated._

"_Okay, sleep in your…"_

Eric was midsentence when Calleigh crawled into bed, wearing her jeans, effectively ending the argument. Sighing, Eric climbed in too, wearing his t-shirt and boxers. Calleigh lay there, willing her body to fall asleep, to prove Eric wrong, but after just minutes she began tossing and turning. Apparently Eric was right, sleeping in your jeans really isn't the world's greatest idea.

Giving in, Calleigh began to shift her weight so that she could lower her jeans, knowing full and well what that would most likely mean in the end. Never the less, she pulled her jeans off quietly and settled back down.

Seconds later she heard Eric's voice in her ear as she felt his strong hand turn her on to her side to face him.

"_Told you," Eric said simply._

"_That would be cute, if you were five."_

"_I'm glad I'm not five."_

"_Why's that?" Calleigh was intrigued by the many possible answers._

"_Because if I was, and I did what I am about to do, I would be sent for counseling."_

Eric kissed her once, and then twice quickly, before going in for the kiss that for them was seven years in making. He nibbled Calleigh's lower lip for a moment before running his tongue across it and into her now open mouth. From there, their tongue's waged a silent but passion filled war, and Calleigh's response was to make a sound some where between a contented sigh and a moan.

That edged up the passion level a notch inside Eric's mind and what he did next was almost certainly a direct result. Somehow, almost of their own volition, his hands found themselves on her t-shirt, but then they stopped. Then they exchanged charged looks and Calleigh smiled, so Eric took this as a signal to continue and then began to tug her t-shirt off. Knowing what he was doing, she lifted her hands above her head to aid the process. It took a minute, because this wasn't the movies, and this didn't happen seamlessly, but Eric got Calleigh's shirt off, as well as a burgeoning bruise on his forehead from hitting that lamp that he didn't realize until just then was in the way.

It didn't matter though, because once Calleigh's shirt was off Eric ceased to think. His mouth dropped to trail open mouth kisses down her throat and to her right breast. Once there Eric proceeded to nip at its peak before grazing his tongue over afterwards soothingly.

Calleigh was found herself unable to just feel any longer. She had to touch; so she reached out and pulled Eric's t-shirt off and ran her fingers up and down his chest, then around to his back. After enjoying the feel of his trapezoidal muscles under her hands for a moment, she let them wander south, until they reached his ass, and then head north again.

Soon the teasing wasn't enough for either of them and they could feel the frenzy for the other start to erupt from their already smoldering desires. Eric and Calleigh knew it was either the end of everything complicated and the beginning of something else, or perhaps quite the opposite as they came together, but either way there was no going back.

A/N:

So, I tried to give you all what you wanted while still keeping it PG-13/Teen-ish. As for what happens next, stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I owe you guys a major apology. I had to but this story aside because of life. But I am going to try to finish it over the rest of break. Really, really, try. Thank-you to emilypfaan, ssbailey, delkolover138, Marija Magdelena, Bella7, Tomate, sunsetLover, Isabela Coutinho, restless-mess, C.H.E.A.R., and BulletStrong.

Love As Always,

2BlckBlt

-From Last Time-

Soon the teasing wasn't enough for either of them and they could feel the frenzy for the other start to erupt from their already smoldering desires. Eric and Calleigh knew it was either the end of everything complicated and the beginning of something else, or perhaps quite the opposite as they came together, but either way there was no going back.

-On With The Story-

Eric woke up at 9:30 the next morning and immediately felt Calleigh still sleeping tangled in his arms and legs, with her head nestled on his shoulder.

I have the woman who I love and who loves me in my arms. At some points I never thought I'd have her in my arms; I know this is how I want to wake up every morning. Of course I'd like it to be completely Calleigh's choice and not dead animal mandated. Then again what happened next was not just the result of a dead mouse. The chance is mine for the taking now. I just need to know, does she want forever with me?

"_Hey Cal, wake up. We need to get back to Miami."_

"_Sleep. That's what I need. That and your arms around me again. So close your eyes and go back to sleep." Calleigh was almost whining, almost._

"_Calleigh, are you whining?"_

"_No, of course not. I don't whine."_

"_Right, okay." Eric placated her. "But we need to head out either way. I've got stuff to do back home."_

"_Oh? Like what?"_

"_Stuff. Guy stuff." Eric was deliberately evasive._

"_Oh, okay. You are going to get drunk playing poker or whatever else you think I wouldn't approve of."_

"_You nailed it on the head." _

By this time both Eric and Calleigh had gotten up and out of bed and were in the process of packing up their stuff, save their clothes for the day.

"_Well I am going to hit the shower." Calleigh said, her clothes packed._

"_Me too."_

"_Um, Eric, one problem, there is only one shower."_

"_That's not a problem, that's a solution." Eric was quick to point out._

"_Weren't you the one who said you had 'guy stuff' to do back home?"_

"_Oh, yeah, right. Quick showers. We need to get back to Miami."_

"_Whatever Eric." Calleigh shook head incredulously as she responded._

Eric was out of the shower in record time and dressed even faster. Then he urged Calleigh along, even knocking on the door of the bathroom to tell her to hurry up twice, annoying the hell out of her.

Finished dressing though her hair was still damp; Calleigh came out from the bathroom.

"_Eric Delko, just what is so important back home that you can't let me shower in peace?"_

"_It's…its nothing important." Eric finished lamely._

"_Well then, why couldn't I take a five minute shower without you banging on the door, twice?"_

"_Just drop it Cal, please?"_

"_Okay. Let's head home."_

In the car Eric tried to flip to a rock station but Calleigh kept her country music on.

"_You are being all mysterious and I am letting you. You owe me Sugarland."_

And with that _Baby Girl_ was turned on and Calleigh was singing. Loudly. Despite the fact that Eric did not like Sugarland, or country music in general, he loved to see Calleigh happy, and she was genuinely at peace singing along to _Twice The Speed Of Light, Enjoy The Ride, _and_ Love On The Inside, _all the way home, with scattered conversation about how a song related to their lives

Secretly Eric liked _Want To._

I get the whole; I'll go for it if you will, but I don't want risk it unless I know you want to too. It's scary how well I get it. If I do propose then I risk, the Calleigh-Freeze. The one where she freezes for a good thirty seconds, plays out every conceivable scenario in her mind, and chooses what she considers to be safest choice. And that is never a good thing for me. Ever. When that happens she ends up with Jake or just anywhere but with me.

"_Penny for your thoughts?" Calleigh prodded._

"_You know, I actually kind of liked that last song."_

"_I like it too. Its one of my favorites. That and Love."_

"_Oh? Really? So there really is a romantic buried under all those guns and that Steel Magnolia's bull shit you pull all the time."_

"_Ouch Eric! That kind of hurt!"_

"_I know, I'm sorry. I am just kind of stressed."_

"_But you're still not going to tell me what is bothering you, are you?"_

"_No. I'm not. See what dealing with you is like?"_

"_Eric!"_

"_Sorry, I'm sorry. I am going to shut my mouth now before I say anything else to get myself in trouble."_

"_Good idea."_

An hour and many songs later they were back in Miami, and both of them were thankful. Calleigh was a little anxious to get a way from a somewhat bizarre acting Eric, while Eric was happy to get started on ring shopping.

Authors Note:

So, I had to get them back to Miami, which I did. The next chapter will be at least partially Eric going ring shopping. Fun should entail.


	10. Chapter 10

I am thrilled people are still willing to read this! Thank-you! In particular I'm saying thank-you to Blue Tigress, csiawesome, C.H.E.A.R., CSIMiamiLuver2012, FutureFemaleCSI, and BulletStrong.

Love As Always,

2BlackBelt

-From Last Time-

"_But you're still not going to tell me what is bothering you, are you?"_

"_No. I'm not. See what dealing with you is like?"_

"_Eric!"_

"_Sorry, I'm sorry. I am going to shut my mouth now before I say anything else to get myself in trouble."_

"_Good idea."_

An hour and many songs later they were back in Miami, and both of them were thankful. Calleigh was a little anxious to get a way from a somewhat bizarre acting Eric, while Eric was happy to get started on ring shopping.

-On With The Story-

"Oh my gosh! He went to Jared!" Well, that's what they say in all the commercials anyways. Maybe I should go to Jared's? Do they even have a Jared's in Miami? Let's check the phonebook. Oh good! There's one in Bal Harbour. Now, the question is, do they have anything I can afford on a garnished CSI's salary.

Eric arrived at the jewelers and hesitantly walked up the nearest sales assistant, which just happened to be an overly made-up woman her late 60's.

Great. I get Grandma by Clinique.

"_Well hello there dearie, can I help you find something for that special lady in your life?"_

"_I am hoping that you can ma'am. I need an engagement ring, but I am on a bit of a budget."_

"_I think I can help you, I have beautiful rings starting at under $350."_

" _I don't think I will have to go that low. Can we try for about $1,000?"_

"_Of course. Let's take a look at our Bridal category."_

Eric saw him then. Across the store, looking at the diamond pendent necklaces. Stetler.

Shit. What is he doing here. He probably heard I am happy and decided to rain on my parade. That would be something he would do. So, how do I keep him from knowing what I am doing?

"_CSI Delko! What brings you to Jared's? Oh! I see you are buying an engagement ring? Odd, I didn't know you were seeing anyone at the lab."_

"_Nice try Stetler. I don't give up my secrets that easy, not anymore."_

"_So you and Miss. Boa Vista aren't back together?"_

"_No. Definitely not."_

"_What about you and your partner?"_

"_Calleigh and I? Back together? What do you mean? We were never together. Ask anyone. I think half the lab has got a bit of a thing for her though."_

Good. Redirect his attention. Make him think Wolfe likes her. Or even Horatio. Anyone but me.

"_So, this ring you are buying…it is for someone outside the lab?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fine. For now. But I'll be keeping my eyes on you and the rest of your incestuous little group."_

Leave it to Stetler to ruin buying Calleigh an engagement ring. Then again he could ruin hearts and stars and butterflies. Puppies and kitties too if he tried. Okay, focus back on getting the ring. The cerulean blue eye shadow and bright red lip stick ought to help you focus on the sales lady.

10 minutes later they settled on ½ karat diamond in 14 karat yellow gold, it was beautiful, and in his price range. Eric forked over his credit card and walked out with a small but important package.

When he got back to his place, he looked for a place to hide the ring.

The sock drawer? That's were men always hide it in the movies. Maybe in the freezer. Do diamonds freeze? I better not risk it. The cereal box? What if I throw it away? I am thinking the sock drawer is the best choice. It isn't like Calleigh is going to develop a sudden urge to checkout my socks and boxers. She doesn't have any strange fetishes like that. At least I hope not.

I guess I need to invite her over. Or out. This isn't exactly the place you purpose marriage to the woman you love to. But…I just spent almost $900. I don't have money for a fancy dinner. I'll have to improvise. I have sisters. Word on the street is older sisters generally know how to cook and will do anything for their baby brother. I'll ask them. They will help me with this whole…romantic dinner thing. Cause Italian takeout on paper plates won't cut it. Not for this. I need to impress her. Wow her. And since I can't take her out to a five star restaurant, I'll bring one to her.

20 minutes and a flurry of phone calls to his older sisters later, Eric had them lined up to help him put together a world class dinner. So, at 7pm that night Calleigh arrived at Eric's oldest sister's house, for a reason she was oblivious to. She thought she was helping Eric babysit. Eric told her that having a woman along can help when you are handling young girls, because they understand the 'Barbie makeup and dress-up thing' better than I do. So when she rang the door and Eric answered the door looking ravishing in a suit instead of covered in glitter like she expected he might, she knew the evening was not going to be what she expected it to be.

"_Come on in Cal. Can I get you some wine?"_

"_Yes, please."_

Dios, please don't let me be making the biggest mistake ever.

Author's Note:

I did my research. There really is a Jared's in Bal Harbour, there is a 1/6 karat diamond for $350 dollars, and the right Eric bought does exist for $899.

Like I told csiawesome. Eric went ring shopping and is planning on purposing. But with them, well, somehow Eric ended up in Brazil avenging his sisters death and Calleigh has had to leave clues fingerprinted to the wall to help the team find her, so things are never simple with them. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

You all had some strong opinions about how you wanted the story to go, and I want to thank everyone for sharing them with me. So thank-you BulletStrong, C.H.E.A.R., ladyd10, FutureFemaleCSI, CSIMiamiLuver2012, emilypfaan, BlueTigress, caligurl93, and Bella7 (Muchas gracias mi amor!). Like I promised, no proposals.

Love As Always,

2BlckBlt

-From Last Time-

"_Come on in Cal. Can I get you some wine?"_

"_Yes, please."_

Dios, please don't let me be making the biggest mistake ever.

-On With The Story-

Eric poured the wine while Calleigh checked out the man who had been her partner for the past five years.

"_If I didn't know better I'd say you were checking me out Cal!"_

"_You look, well, you great, Eric, but not like you ready to babysit your nieces." Calleigh admitted, her face taking on a flush that only someone with fair skin and blonde hair can appricate._

"_I'm not, and neither are you. They are out with my sisters. We on the other hand are going to have a nice dinner." Eric clarified things for Calleigh._

"_A bachelor who cooks? Now I know I've got the right guy."_

Eric blushed, but recovered by quickly by turning the tables.

"_What? Don't tell me your idea of cooking is a frozen dinner."_

"_And yours isn't? I know your sisters cooked this for us. Now tell me. What's up?" _

"_I wanted a nice dinner for us, to talk."_

"_To talk? That sounds serious Eric. Is everything alright?" Calleigh was both curious bordering on concerned._

"_Yeah, things are great. Lets have dinner, okay?"_

"_Sure."_

Calleigh and Eric sat down and Eric lit the candles in the center of the table, which also had a bouquet of roses, six red and six pink.

Are the roses and candles too mundane? I think we need some mundane. We aren't even in a real restaurant! The candles will stay.

"_So, are you going to tell me all about this 'guy-stuff' that had you so on edge?" _

_Calleigh brought up their earlier discussion from the ride back to Miami._

"_You know Cal, the way you ask the people what is going on inside their heads, but still refuse talk about what's going on inside yours can be mildly infuriating."_

Calleigh glared at him.

Okay…time to change the subject. I'd rather not get shot before I get to propose.

That was when Calleigh's cell phone rang and it was a number she didn't immediately recognize. It wasn't dispatch, and it didn't register as any of her friends. The problem was that it was later into the evening on the weekend, which meant that it was highly likely her father had found a bar to drown his sorrows in and needed to be picked up.

"_Duquesne." Calleigh answered professionally, incase it was work related._

"_Yeah, ah, Miss. Duquesne, we have a Kendall Duquesne here at The After Five Dive. He says you're his Lambchop. Can you come get him? He can't drive himself home and he doesn't have any money left for a taxi."_

"_D-yes sir. I'll be there shortly. I know the place."_

"_Thanks. See you in a bit." The bar owner said, hanging up._

Calleigh turned, the disappointment evident in face, to Eric.

"_I have to go, my dad, he needs me."_

"_I understand." Eric said, but the disappointment was echoed on his face as well._

Calleigh gathered her purse and keys that she had left on the counter wordlessly, her mind ruminating over what may have been going on here at Eric sister's and then switching over to how she was about to play the parent in her relationship with her father for what seemed like the thousandth time.

After Calleigh left, Eric blew out the candles and muttered a strong string of curses over how the evening had gone.

Maldígalo. I buy an engagement ring and cook a fancy dinner. Okay, well, my sisters cooked dinner. But there was a fancy dinner involved. And her father decided tonight would be a great night to fall off the wagon. Maldígalo.

As Eric continued to clean up, putting uneaten food in the refrigerator and pouring barely touched wine down the sink, he realized the he didn't even give Calleigh the roses to take with her.

Mierda. Well, tonight was a resounding successes now wasn't it Delko? You didn't give her the roses, much less the ring! Congratulations on a job well done.

Eric didn't see or speak to Calleigh until he saw her at the lab on Monday.

"_Morning Cal!"_

"_Hey Eric."_

"_How'd things go…"_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Calleigh, it's me."_

"_And it's me were talking about. And my dad. Don't go there. Especially not here. Not at the lab where I need people's respect."_

Calleigh terminated the conversation effectively when straightened the files she had been carrying on the counter and walked off in the direction of Natalia's station to get an update.

Authors Note:

Well…did I set things right?


	12. Chapter 12

What I should be doing right now is dealing with Grad School hell. I have been writing resumes, tracking down letters of recommendation, making sure said letters were mailed, meeting with professors, writing personal statements, you get the picture…around the clock for ages now. Which is why you haven't gotten an update. But enough people have asked that I broke down and wrote this for you. So this is for those of you who asked, especially Bella7 and ScooterDog656.

Love As Always,

2BlckBlt

-From Last Time-

"_Yeah, ah, Miss. Duquesne, we have a Kendall Duquesne here at The After Five Dive. He says you're his Lambchop. Can you come get him? He can't drive himself home and he doesn't have any money left for a taxi."_

….

"_How'd things go…"_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Calleigh, it's me."_

"_And it's me were talking about. And my dad. Don't go there. Especially not here. Not at the lab where I need people's respect."_

-On With The Story-

"_So, what? You're going to revert back to Ice Queen Calleigh?" Eric snapped at Calleigh._

"_Is that what you call me when I'm not around? Glad to know I have your respect."_

"_Respect isn't the problem. We all know you are one of the best CSIs on staff."_

"_What's the problem then?" Calleigh questioned._

Eric pulled Calleigh into the deserted break-room so they could continue their conversation in private.

"_You can be so damned tight lidded Cal. You keep everything to yourself. You don't open up to anyone. Not even me. You ask others to, but you won't do it yourself."_

"_You're calling me a hypocrite?" Calleigh asked enraged._

"_No, just…just emotionally challenged."_

"_Just how bad?"_

"_Maybe the equivalent of a 16 year old boy?" Eric asked, somewhat timidly._

"_Ouch! It isn't like I run around trying to get into every guy's pants I meet!"_

"_Only mine I hope."_

"_And maybe that new lab tech with the accent…" Calleigh teased._

Score one for me! She's smiling again! And flirting too! Even if it means she mentioning another man and sex. It's got to be a good thing to know that I know her well enough to not take her seriously and not feel threatened. It has to be. Either that or I am gay and I haven't realized it yet.

Eric checked out Calleigh as inconspicuously as he could.

Yeah, she's hot. Definitely not gay.

"_Are you purposing trying to destroy my already fragile male ego?"_

"_Fragile? Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Cry Cry, Till the Sun Shines, Delko."_

"_Now you're just being mean Calleigh."_

"_No. That was Heidi Newfield."_

"_Huh?" _

Eric had his patented 'confused puppy-dog' look on his face.

"_Cry, Cry, Till the Sun Shines, is the name of one of her songs."_

"_Country?"_

"_You better believe it."_

"_Figures."_

"_Are you mocking my Southern roots?" Calleigh questioned lightly._

"_Of course not. Who else would bring in the world's best sweet tea to the office whenever asked?"_

"_You better believe it Mister."_

"_I love you and your Southern charm, Cal." Eric said quietly._

"_Not here, not at the lab. I love you too. But, I can't. Not here. Not yet."_

"_I understand. I do. But soon this is going to be bigger than just the two of us. Horatio is going to need to know. We are partners, which is going to complicate things when word gets out. I'd rather H hears that from us and because of us."_

"_From us and not because of us?"_

"_You know, because an argument spilled over from our personal life into work. Or because someone saw us doing something Ryan and I wouldn't do."_

"_Haha. Yeah, I imagine that'd attract a pretty good audience. People love a good piece of gossip. Sometimes I swear we work with 13-yearold girls and not mostly adult men!"_

"_Are you comparing Horatio, Ryan, Frank, and me to teenage girls? The same girls who watch Smiley Myrus and Jonas Inc?"_

"_Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers? Why do I have a feeling you tune out your nieces anytime a teenybopper pop culture reference is mentioned?" Calleigh found his confusion over the mispronounced pop stars' names humorous._

"_That may be the meanest thing you have ever said to me. Or to any of us."_

"_Poor Eric Delko. If he isn't careful he will go to bed even more frustrated than he is now…"_

Eric and Calleigh's cell phones chose that moment to alert them to a double homicide out in Everglades. They both looked at each other and locked eyes.

"Let's grab out kits and head out. It won't look good if we are late." Calleigh commented.

A/N;

I give you that for my Friday night! Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

This is it everyone. Instead of thanking everyone personally, I am thanking the person who truly helped make this story happen. Thank-you Bella7! Also, thank-you to everyone who read and reviewed along the way. It was truly a pleasure!

Love As Always,

2BlckBlt

-From Last Time-

"_Poor Eric Delko. If he isn't careful he will go to bed even more frustrated than he is now…"_

Eric and Calleigh's cell phones chose that moment to alert them to a double homicide out in Everglades. They both looked at each other and locked eyes.

"_Let's grab out kits and head out. It won't look good if we are late." Calleigh commented._

-On With The Story-

Ten exhausting hours later Calleigh and Eric were back at the lab and preparing to head home for the day. On her way down the steps Eric caught up with Calleigh.

"_Cal, come over for dinner tonight. Please?" Eric asked Calleigh hopefully._

"_Well, since you asked so nicely…"_

"_Love you too."_

"_I know." Calleigh seemed to have that one ready and waiting. "I'll meet you at your place in an hour? I want to go home and shower. Eau de Decomp is not my favorite scent."_

"_I feel the same way. I'll see you in a little while. Sevenish?"_

"_Sounds good."_

Eric and Calleigh climbed into their respective vehicles, with Calleigh returning home quickly to Bal Harbour to take a quick shower and change before heading over to Little Havana to meet Eric.

Fifty-five minutes later she arrived at Eric's, looking and smelling considerably better in white pants and a draped neck, vibrant pink tank. When she knocked on the door Eric answered promptly.

"_Hey Eric."_

"_Hey, come on in. Can I get you something to drink?" Eric offered, after years of working with Calleigh her Southern Hospitality had begun to rub off on him._

"_Tea?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Do you have lemon?" Calleigh queried._

"_Let me check." Eric quickly checked his refrigerator. "I do."_

"_Great. Can I have some lemon with my tea?"_

"_Sure."_

Eric brought Calleigh her tea and sat down on the sofa close, but not at a smothering distance.

"_I made flan." Eric commented._

Dios espero que esto trabaje.

"_Really? Can we have dessert now? Before dinner? Please?" Calleigh pleaded_

"_Sure Cal, we can have dessert first."_

Okay, this might just work.

"_Let me go grab it from the fridge."_

Eric came back carrying two individual sized portions of flan, but didn't put either down right away.

"Calleigh, this isn't how I planned to do this originally. Remember dinner the other night? That was when this was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be romantic; candles and roses and fancy food. But I hope this works too, because I love you and I have to ask you while I have the nerve or I may never get the words out. Calleigh, I'd love it if you'd marry me. Will you marry me Calleigh?"

"Eric Delko, this is better than roses and candles because this is us. Yes, of course I'll marry you, but you'd better kiss me."

Eric and Calleigh met in a kiss that sealed their fate, and they knew it as soon as it happened, that this engagement was going to turn into the forever kind of marriage.

A/N

It's been a great ride guys! Love to you all!


End file.
